History Repeats
by Lioslaith
Summary: An old enemy appears from Emma's past and decides to seek revenge against her. Old feelings surface and new ones are discovered.


Title: History Repeats  
  
Pairing: Brennan/Emma  
  
Rating: PG13 (Just what you'd see in a normal episode, if you can watch that, you will be able to read this)  
  
Disclaimers: Emma, Brennan, and all other character within the Mutant X universe, and Mutant X itself is the property of Fireworks Entertainment and Tribune Entertainment et al.  
  
Notes: This fan fiction is purely the result of my own imagination; I have spell-checked the following part but please excuse any other mistakes that might have escaped my notice.  
  
Notes 2: I have placed this fiction after the end of S2 of Mutant X, but this is mainly due to the fact I don't want to accidentally mention a spoiler for either series', plus please excuse any inconsistencies with events in the second series as I have only seen 6 episode from the middle of the season.  
Part One  
  
Arriving at the safe house Brennan held the door open for Emma to follow him inside, leading the way down the internal staircase to the main floor area.  
  
Following Brennan down the stairs Emma couldn't help but smile, after joining Mutant X alongside him she had gone through a lot of changes and despite the hard times she was finally happy not only with herself internally but also with the rest of her life externally.  
  
Plus she had the added bonus of at long last belonging to a real family, even if no blood relation existed between any of them.  
  
In Adam she had the best parental figure she could ever hope for, a father who would unlike her biological parents never abandon her. Shalimar was a wonderful big sister, not to mention her maternal instincts where the rest of them were concerned. Jesse whilst so strong was even more innocent than she could ever remember being herself, not that she meant that as a put- down of any sort, it just amazed her how no matter what life through at him he still remained true to his amazing open personality.  
  
When she had first met the team she had attributed Shal's protective actions towards Jesse to be part and parcel of her feral nature. But now as she found herself adopting the same feelings she knew it was more to do Jesse himself than any mutant side effects.  
  
Her thoughts were now drawn to the man standing in front of her talking with the new mutant looking after this safe house and it's occupants.  
  
Emma had met Brennan the same day Mutant X had 'found' her; an instant bond had formed between them. So much so that she had evaded the mutant sent to put her into the underground and had gone looking for him. She had found him quite easily which had surprised her greatly, then within minutes of sitting down beside him she had been confiding her 'power' to him and then listening to him describe, then show, his own.  
  
The following run from the GSA agents that had targeted him resulted in Brennan being captured by them, but she herself was rescued once more by Mutant X. For the very first time she had really wanted to use the powers she had always denied she had even to herself, so that she could rescue Brennan from the hand of Eckhart and the GSA.  
  
In the end she had found herself agreeing to let Adam train her, and basically acknowledging she would join them as he had requested, if they would help her find Brennan and get him out from beneath them.  
  
That said she didn't kid herself, if Brennan had refused to join them she very much doubted she would have kept her word regardless of what she had promised Adam. But luckily he had decided to join along with her hence she didn't have to renege on her word.  
  
***  
  
Brennan knew Emma's attention wasn't on the matters at hand as she stood silently beside him, Emma was quiet and shy by nature but still he knew her mood wasn't due to this. Especially considering the far off look currently present in her eyes, she was only here in body. God only knows where she was in spirit.  
  
***  
  
As she noted Brennan's attention Emma shook herself out of her thoughts and turned back to the job Adam had set out for them.  
  
Actually Brennan was supposed to come alone but Emma had felt the need to get out of Sanctuary plus the possibility of some time alone with Brennan was too good an opportunity to turn down. So she had asked to come along and both men had seen no reason to deny her request.  
  
For the first time since entering the safe house Emma took a good look around, there were several new mutants present along with their families. Most of them had no mutant abilities but were waiting to be relocated along with their loved ones.  
  
A movement to the right of her vision caught her eye, taking a closer look she felt her breath catch in her throat making her gasp.  
  
At her sound Brennan looked straight at her in obvious concern, seeing her eyes looking away he followed her gaze to the now empty doorway to the small kitchenette area.  
  
Feeling his hand grasp her arm Emma looked up into his concerned eyes and shot what she hoped was an assuring smile still stunned at what or rather who she had noticed.  
  
Casting a quick look back at the doorway she could see no sign of the young man who had caught her attention, blaming her over-active imagination combined with her recent memory walk, she shook off any remaining feeling of ill-ease and turned her full attention back to her friend.  
  
Placing her arms around Brennan's waist she gave him a brief hug before heading across the room to engage a young psionic she had met only last week in conversation, she was also among those currently awaiting placement.  
  
Meanwhile hidden in the shadows under the stairs a pair of angry eyes watched every move Emma made.  
  
***  
  
Sitting next to Brennan in the car Emma watched the scenery rush by as they made their way back to Sanctuary.  
  
Still concerned about her behaviour Brennan decided that now would be the perfect time to discuss it with her, when she couldn't avoid him in any way.  
  
"So, what's wrong Em?"  
  
Looking at him for the first time since entering the car Emma tried to find a way to get out of answering her over-protective friend's questions. She didn't need any special gifts or abilities to read his concern for her.  
  
"There's nothing wrong Brennan."  
  
His entire posture screamed at her that he wasn't going to buy that lame answer.  
  
"Come on ... I might not be Psionic but I do know when your upset"  
  
Giving out a deep sigh Emma turned her full attention onto the man sitting beside her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Bren, don't worry so much. I'm just in a funny mood, I just needed to get out for a while, that's all."  
  
Brennan scolded her gently, "that's not what I'm talking about Em, and you know it!"  
  
"I know, but believe me there is nothing really wrong. Trust me here Brennan, you know I wouldn't keep anything serious from you. Let's face it somehow I couldn't anyhow, you seem to see through me so well sometimes I swear your part Psionic yourself!"  
  
Smiling at her honest answer Brennan shot her a look which said that he wouldn't push it for now, but she had no doubt he would pursue it later. Nodding back at him in agreement both mutants settled down with their own thoughts for the remainder of the journey.  
  
***  
  
Spending the rest of the day working with Jesse on setting up ID's for the new mutants at the safe house Emma managed to avoid Brennan and any talks he would most likely begin.  
  
Relaxing in the company of the younger man Emma laughed at some tall story Jesse was trying to get her to believe.  
  
"Yeah, right Jess. Delusional much?"  
  
Feigning hurt at her Jesse shot her another grin, "come on Em you know me.."  
  
Placing his hand over his heart in a gesture of honesty only caused her to laugh at him harder.  
  
"Yes, I do know you ... that's your main problem"  
  
At her nod of affirmation he grasped his heart as if shot, "Oh that got me right there, with my heart in pieces I shall leave your mocking presence."  
  
Dramatically as he could manage Jesse strode off with his head held high the sounds of Emma's riotous laughter ringing in his ears.  
  
Sitting alone in the room Emma didn't notice their two teammates watching their horseplay from the upper level of the Sanctuary.  
  
Shooting Brennan a look of amusement Shalimar was surprised to see the frown marring the elementals face.  
  
"Something wrong Brennan?"  
  
"No nothing Shal, I'm just worried about Emma that's all."  
  
Casting another look at her best friend Shalimar could find nothing amiss, "She seems just fine Brennan," she tried to reassure the obviously concerned man.  
  
Placing his hand over hers as it rested on his arm Brennan kept his eyes on the woman sitting alone below them.  
  
"You didn't see her this afternoon Shal, there is something bothering her. She was so quiet and withdrawn, and then..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Something happened at the safe house, I'm not sure what exactly but I could almost feel this wave of fear from her. Oh she quickly hid it from me but something is going on inside her and I just know it's hurting her somehow."  
  
Scanning Emma more closely Shalimar could find no cause for Brennan's concern but one thing she did know was that some invisible bond existed between them and if Brennan said Emma was afraid or hurting then it was probably correct.  
  
"Don't worry Brennan, if she is hurting or afraid, we are here and we won't let anything get to her. We're her family, she knows that, we'll help her if she needs it."  
  
Patting her hand in thanks Brennan kept his eyes locked on Emma.  
  
End of Part One 


End file.
